Everything at Once
by hockeylover
Summary: The title explains it all. This story picks up right where the movie left off. What happens after Lizzie and Gordo kiss? What are each of them thinking? Does their relationship grow or does something else get in their way first? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
My mind was confused as Gordo and I raced down to the bottom of the stairs. We had just been on the rooftop overlooking Rome, when I gave him a kiss. Why I did I'm not quite sure. Why did I kiss him? My heart was all in a flutter, and I kissed him. I had really appreciated what he had done for me. He is SUCH a good friend, but I'd never thought of him as anything more than that. I mean c'mon, he's Gordo, right? Good ol' Gordo. He's always been there for me. I don't think I realized it until now. He almost got sent home because of me. I feel like I have been blind and selfish just wanted Paolo, Paolo, Paolo.  
  
AL: He IS cute though!  
  
Lizzie says aloud: " . but using poor Gordo."  
  
GORDO's POV  
"What did you say, Lizzie?" I asked her. "Oh.nothing Gordo." OK. So Lizzie McGuire had kissed me. Does she like me? Maybe that kiss was my answer, but I just couldn't count on it. I had to ask her. "Lizzie?" I asked. "Yeah, Gordo?" she replied. "Um.I.er.do you um.do you like.um.chicken?" I stupidly asked. I had not gotten up my nerve. "Uh, duh, Gordo. Why?" she asked. "I was um.just making sure." I replied. Oh.stupid Gordo. She probably thinks you're weird. You should've asked her what you really wanted to. Does she like me? Why did she kiss me?  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
What was up with that? Well after all, he IS Gordo.full of surprises. Maybe I should just go along. "Gordo? Do YOU like chicken?" I asked. "Sure," he replied, "it's the greatest." Wow. I feel tongue-tied. After that kiss, I didn't know what to say to Gordo. Maybe he was feeling the same way, because he didn't have much to say either. "Is it possible that he likes me?" I thought to myself again and again. No. That would be weird.  
  
"You look like you are thinking McGuire. Stop worrying your head. What is on your mind?" Kate asked me while she was eating a mouthful of spaghetti. She pulled me aside and asked me that question again. Why was Kate so interested in MY life? "Maybe it has something to do with Gordo," she assumed.  
"Uh-maybe. I am really confused right now and I want some time to figure it out. I need a rest. See ya later." I said and walked off. "Oh whatever, Lizzie McGuire! Why don't you trust me? Just one little tiny bit of advice," she said as I was walking off, "remember what I told you at the murder mystery party. About Gordo and all. With recent events, you have forgotten about Gordo. He likes you, Lizzie!"  
Could Kate have been telling the truth? I stopped in my tracks and thought for a second. "No. Kate is weird." I thought aloud and then continued on walking to my room. But my final thought that night was about Gordo and the kiss, and what Kate had told me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
  
"Lizzie, wake up! You know I'm doing you a favor by not letting you stay here. Aren't I nice, Lizzie?" said a familiar annoying voice. "Oh be quiet, Kate. I'm tired of your nagging so just SHUT UP!!! It might be a lot better if I stay here, because then you won't have to bother me." I shouted out. I was quite surprised with myself for standing up to Kate for once. She seemed surprised too. "Well, McGuire, be that way." Kate said as she walked off in her miniskirt. She looked back at me and gave me a dirty look. I knew that her temporary "niceness" which she had given me during this trip wouldn't last too long.  
  
I hurried, got up and got my things ready when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Isabella. "Hi!" I exclaimed shocked. "Ciao. Yes, very nice to see you. We need to talk," she said grabbing me and yanking me out of my room.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked her, "I need to get ready to go on a flight home tonight." "OK. I'll make it fast then. You sing really great. Everyone loved you the other night. They want 'more and more Lizzie!' they say. You could be a star. You have wonderful opportunities here open for you. Just see it in lights, you Lizzie McGuire the Italian pop sensation!"  
  
"Whoa! I-I-I don't know about this! It sounds really cool, but I don't." "Lizzie! Opportunity is before you. Fame and fortune, and lots of fun. Singing is a great way to change people. You can pick your own clothes too if you want. I know you really didn't like the igloo dress and stuff. Neither do I." She interrupted. "B-b-but I can't sing well in front of people and I get all." "Lizzie, Lizzie. You sing well," she interrupted again, "you just did it the other night in front of lots of people. You did everything fine, and everything will be fine." "I-I don't know." I said. "Think about, Lizzie. If you do not want this, it is all fine, but if you do, you won't regret it I am sure. I'll let you continue with what you were doing. Let me know what you decide," she said and handing me her number, left.  
  
Gordo found me and began asking me questions. I just stood there in awe. "Down to earth, McGuire?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Yeah. Hey, Gordo, what's up?" I asked trying to wonder about what happened. "Nothing much, Lizzie. How's it going there?" he replied. "Um, Gordo?" "Yeah?" "I'm going to go outside for a while. Get a last glimpse of Rome. Could you tell everyone who asks that I'll be back in a couple hours?" "Sure. Don't you want to get ready to leave? We have to leave for the airport in 6 hours." "I know, Gordo. I just need to think a few things over." AL: Actually, I have a whole HEAP of things! "Do you need any company?" Gordo asked. "No thanks, Gordo. I'll see you later," I replied and walked off in a daze.  
I set out on my last view of Rome, and also to think. I stopped by the Trevi fountain and dropped a coin in hoping that I'd revisit again. I heard a stranger in a cloak call my name, and I followed the figure to a side street. I recognized the voice, but couldn't quite tell who it was. Why was I following this guy anyway? "Who are you?" I asked over and over again. Finally we came to a stop and the cloaked figure revealed himself. "PAOLO?! What are y-." I yelled, but I was cut short as something conked me on the head and I was out like a light. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Lizzie's POV:  
Oh my gosh. I was tied up. Gag in my mouth, rope around my ankles, as well as my hands. I looked around me. I saw a small, dark room. I heard a trickling drip-drop sound. There must me a leak somewhere. And I saw a- "OW!!!!" I muffled out. My head hurt. Ow. I didn't know what had happened or where I was. I saw a slight glimpse of a clock on the wall and read 9:00. Oh.no. I hoped that was wrong. If it wasn't, that meant that I had missed my flight.  
"Help! Help! Help me!" I tried to get out, but the gag kept my words in my mouth. I felt my heart pounding and my eyes start to burn. Tears stormed my eyes. What's going on? Where am I?  
Then a faint memory came to mind of Paolo. Had I really seen him? Is this a dream? Would Paolo do this to me? If so, WHY? No. No. This couldn't be Paolo. My eyes started to swell up with tears again. All I wanted was to get through my teenage years with no problems or complications of any sort.  
  
Memories of Gordo, Miranda, mom, dad, Matt (wow! Matt?), and even Kate passed through my head. "Will someone please help me?" I sobbed out. But no one came.  
  
GORDO'S POV:  
I walked onto the plane and was in my seat. I stared into the empty seat next to me, the seat where Lizzie would have been sitting. Everybody was still boarding on the plane, but I had not idea where Lizzie was. "Maybe I should get off the plane and go look for her." I said to Miss Ungermeyer. "Now, Gordon, we've been through this about.uh seven times now. McGuire has personal business. That Isabella girl told you that about ten million times, Gordon. I'd advise that you shut your mouth. You are already number two on my list," she replied. I didn't think she understood the situation. I just had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. I started experiencing pains in my stomach. My heart started to ache like never before. My head started sweating and I got a shooting pain through my head like someone was hitting me with a hammer.  
Lizzie told before she left this morning that she'd be back in two hours. I took her word. Why did I let her go alone? Why? Another stupid mistake, Gordo. If she's hurt, it's my fault. She might have fallen somewhere or gotten hurt somehow. But wait a second.I was told that she had some business to finish. Isabella couldn't be lying.or could she? Why am I worrying? Everything will be fine. Right?  
I couldn't take that chance. I jumped up and started running towards the door of the airplane. "Gordo! Where are you going?" I heard various voices ask. The door was closed, and I started pounding it with my fists. A flight attendant approached me and asked me what I was doing. "I need to get off of this plane NOW!!" I yelled. She caught my fists and said, "I'm sorry young sir, but this plane is taking off!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
No POV:  
  
"Yes, Simona, I think that Lizzie might want to take up this opportunity, but she is very hesitant.wait, Simona. Call me later. Someone is knocking on the door. Ciao!" Isabella said and hung up the phone.  
  
Isabella answered the door to find Mr. & Mrs. McGuire. "Hello! I'm not sure that we have formally met yet. I'm Jo McGuire, and this is my husband, Sam," Mrs. McGuire said and gave her a hug. Then she asked, "Where's Lizzie?" "First of all, Mrs. McGuire, I am very surprised to see you. Second of all, Lizzie is not here," Isabella replied. "What?" Mr. & Mrs. McGuire asked in unison.  
  
"Just as I have said, Lizzie is not here. She should be with you, no? You were supposed to leave on a plane a while ago as Lizzie told me." Isabella said in shock, then continued, "oh.wait.she decided to stay?!"  
  
"Stay where? I'm confused." Mr. McGuire paused and gave a puzzled look then continued, "Stay here in Rome? Why?" "I offered her the opportunity of expanding her singing career as an Italian pop star," said Isabella.  
  
"Obviously she didn't tell us. But wait.we received a call from you about an hour ago saying that Lizzie was over here," explained Mrs. McGuire, "and you told us to come because you wanted to tell us something."  
  
"I never called you, Mrs. McGuire. You must be mistaken." said Isabella. Mrs. McGuire quickly responded, "No, I'm sure it was you. You gave your name and talked about Lizzie."  
  
"This is freaky," said Isabella.  
  
"We had something to tell both of you," said Mrs. McGuire. "Jo, are you so sure about this?" asked Mr. McGuire. "It has to be done sometime, Sam," she whispered, "but maybe it can wait a little longer."  
  
"What is it?" asked Isabella.  
  
"Oh nothing. This may not be the right time," said Mrs. McGuire quickly.  
  
"Go on, I'd like to know," responded Isabella. "Well, I guess it's ok. Let's come sit on the couch, and take a deep breath." said Mrs. McGuire leading the way to the couch. Then the phone rang. "Oh, that must be Simona," Isabella said and answered the phone. "Ciao, Simona! Can you hold on a second? I have." started Isabella, but she was interrupted. "Hi! This is Lizzie. I fell asleep near a statue in Rome and just woke up. I was really tired! I'll see everyone later. Tell my mom and dad to keep it cool. I'll be home later after I find something to eat! Ciao!" and with that, the phone was hung-up.  
  
"Ok," said Isabella hesitantly, ".that works."  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. McGuire? That was Lizzie. She fell asleep somewhere and will be back soon," said Isabella. "But it was kind of weird."  
  
"That IS weird," commented Mr. McGuire. "Isabella, we have something to tell you," Mrs. McGuire said. "Si. What is the problem?"  
  
"Well I don't know quite how to say this, but.you and Lizzie are sisters," said Mrs. McGuire choked up.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Isabella.  
  
A/N: Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot and the character Simona who was mentioned in the last chapter. And if you didn't quite understand who she was, she's Isabella's best friend.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
ISABELLA'S POV:  
"That can't be true!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe the news I had just heard. Si, Lizzie and I looked SO much alike, but hearing that we were sisters, was not registering in my mind. "No, no, no. You must be mistaken, Mrs. McGuire. But if what you say is true, then YOU are my mom? And HE is my dad?" I didn't believe it.  
  
"Yes, Isabella. I am so sorry to have hurt you in any way. I've missed you so much! It's been so long." she said and then went to give me a hug, but I escaped from her grasp. "You are lying!" I shouted. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't want you to be upset," she said softly with tears in her eyes. "Ok. Ok. Let's say that you ARE telling the truth. Then HOW am I not in America? Why don't I live with you guys?" I asked very confused. This lady whom I had just recently met, told me that I was sisters with her daughter. I had a perfectly good reason to be confused, upset, and a little angry. "Please explain." I said.  
  
"Well, I was very young at the time, and wasn't too happy that I was going to have two twin baby girls. I wanted one child and only one. I was young at the time and had no idea what I was doing." Mrs. McGuire paused and wiped a tear from her eye, "I was so young and scared. I.I put you up for adoption. I didn't look at it right when I was younger; I had no idea what I was doing. Soon after I made that decision, I knew it had been wrong. I loved you more than anything in the world, and I didn't realize that until I gave you away. I'm so sorry and ashamed. Will you ever forgive me? I-I want you to know that I love you."  
  
"We know this is hard. We are so sorry for what we did. Can you forgive me too? I should have stopped her, but I was young too. I didn't know how it could affect someone's life at the time. I love you, Isabella. Please forgive my mistake," said Mr. McGuire. He had tears in his eyes.  
  
Now I was crying. "I have had a rough childhood! I felt rejected, like nobody loved me. My whole life I have not known what it is like to have a mother. All I know is that one lady took care of me, and then she died. I have gotten famous with my singing and have a bodyguard and stuff, but never a mother or a father figure. And now all I know is I'm not so sure I believe you. I don't want to believe you."  
  
Mrs. McGuire pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like a locket. "Here. Look at this. It's a locket with your name inscribed on it. Here. It has your picture in it. I kept it because I wanted to remember you in some way," she said emotionally.  
  
"Mama? I have a locket just like that too, same picture and everything," I tried to say without any tears. "I forgot that I gave you a locket too. I-I can't believe it, it must be true," said Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"I don't know what to say or think. All these years of not having a mother, then one comes into my life. I-I." I started but then had to turn my face because I burst out into tears. I didn't know what to do. I felt so lost. Than I did what any girl would do in the midst of despair. I ran to Mrs. McGuire, whom I just found out was my mom, and I gave here a hug and just let all my tears flood out.  
  
"I-I just don't know what." I started but then she stopped me. "Shh. It will be ok," she said and gently stroked my hair. I kept on crying, and then I was gently rocked to sleep.  
  
A/N: Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
LIZZIE'S POV: I woke up at I have no idea what time. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. "Where am I?" I thought. My memory gradually flowed back to me and then I realized that I was all alone in a cold, dark, damp room. I started crying again.  
  
Then I heard the creaking of a door. I paused for a moment and my heart started pounding hard. "Who was that?" were the words that kept racing through my mind. Suddenly I heard footsteps. They kept getting louder and louder.  
  
"Ah! Lizzie!" I heard a voice say. "How nice to see you again. I guess you decided to stay in Roma, right? Oh, how smart, Lizzie." A light flickered on and I saw the face of. "PAOLO??????" I tried to yell out.  
  
"Si, Lizzie. You look beautiful tonight," he said and brushed his hand across my face. I stared at him in amazement. Was Paolo the culprit? Did he do this to me? Is he the one I should be angry with right now? What should I do?  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, you are very quiet right now, no? Why is that? Maybe it is because you are tied up? How did you get that way? Hmm. Hmm," and Paolo paused and walked back and forth in the tiny room scratching his head.  
  
"Oh yes! That's right.I remember. Ah, yes, you made fun of me on stage in front of MY fans! Do I, Paolo, take that? NO! You shall pay," he said emotionally.  
  
I looked at him. My eyes were stinging, and my heart was hurt. I thought he had liked me. It wasn't MY fault that he couldn't sing to save his life. He was unjustly accusing me, and I had no idea what he'd do to me. I wanted my parents.  
  
My heart just kept on thumping, and I started sweating, and my head hurt so badly. I wanted to get out of that place.now. I wanted to be anywhere else but this place.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you scared?" he asked. I started crying. He drew out a knife and came closer. "Are you scared?" he asked again almost in a shout. I nodded. I felt the cold blade pressed against my neck. "Good." He said in a whisper.  
  
Had Paolo gone crazy? What was wrong with him? "Lizzie, now I am going to temporarily remove this mouth gag, ok? You just promise me you won't make a word. If I hear one squeal out of you, this knife is cutting your throat," he said with a grin. I nodded and he gently removed the gag from my mouth . "Paolo," I whispered, "this isn't funny. Please stop this RIGHT NOW!" "Hey, hey, hey, Miss McGuire," he said waving the knife around, "you are getting a little too loud there for my liking, AND for your own good." Then he twisted the knife around like he was crazy and stopped it right in front of my face. I let out a gasp and his face got beet red.  
  
"WHAT did I tell you, Lizzie?" he shouted. I was so scared and I was shaking. Why did this happen to me? Why did Paolo out of all people, have to be this way? There was already so much hate in this world that finding out one more person that you once trusted was bad? Well, it was too much to bear.  
  
I turned my head to my shoulder and started weeping. Why wasn't someone coming to save me? Was I going to be here forever with.Paolo? Or would Paolo let me live any longer? I didn't want to think of it.  
  
"Oh Lizzie, calm down," he said. He leaned over, and then I felt his lips touch my forehead. Why didn't he just leave me alone?  
  
"Paolo! Stop it right now, please. You're scaring me. Why are you doing this to me? W-w-why, P-P-Paolo, why?" I asked sincerely. I was sure that my cheeks would forever be tear-stained. But that didn't matter.  
  
"I have to do this, Lizzie. You ruined my reputation. That should not happen. You ruined my life, now you should pay. Lizzie, why didn't you trust me? Why did you take Isabella's side? I trusted YOU, Lizzie McGuire. YOU let ME down. I was not going to hurt you that night Lizzie. How could I? I was in love with you," said Paolo.  
  
I thought about what he just said. I should watch my words, or otherwise he might hurt me. "You don't love me," I thought over and over again. If he DID love me, he wouldn't even think of kidnapping me. But, I wasn't going to tell him exactly that, or he might get upset.  
  
"Lizzie, you ruined my career, now it will never be the same again. People will look at me and laugh and say, 'oh, don't worry buying HIS CD, because he doesn't know how to sing.' I will forever be humiliated, Lizzie. If you don't understand, put yourself in my shoes," he said.  
  
So I DID put myself in his shoes. I remembered back to that night. Paolo had said earlier that Isabella lip-synced. He told me to get ready then Gordo and Isabella showed up. She said that Paolo was the one who lip- synced, and she was the one who wrote the music and stuff. (If my memory is correct.) I didn't believe it at first. I didn't believe Gordo either. Then, I decided to believe Gordo over Paolo. I remembered that it was a hard decision. We got on stage and started singing. Then Paolo's part went down, and he was left to sing in his real voice. Not too pretty. Oh. That would be very embarrassing. I would feel forever bruised, but wait! He had no right to lock me up in this room. He needed to be taught a lesson! He wasn't treating Isabella right! I was doing a favor for Isabella, and myself. AND for all his fans that were being lied to. True, true, he can be upset, but should he be threatening my life over it? He got himself into that mess. I'm just an American who came to Rome to possibly have a good time, and then I got mistaken for an Italian pop star. It wasn't MY decision that we looked so much alike. And then Paolo.he tricked me. He lied to me, and after all.I started to love him, and then to find out that he's like this?  
  
"What do you say, Lizzie?" he asked. "S-say to what?" "Do you understand what I have told you?" "Sort of." "What do you mean, sort of?" "I don't get it. Why are you doing this to me? I understand that your pride has been hurt badly, but why make me suffer?" "I'm giving you what you deserve, Lizzie." "Which is." "For making fun of me on stage, for not trusting me." "But Paolo!" "Lizzie, be quiet. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but remember that I love you."  
  
And then he grabbed my face and started violently kissing me. I let out a couple of screams. "Paolo!!! STOP IT NOW!!!!!" I said, but there was no use. There was no way to stop him. I was all tied up and couldn't move. "P- PAOLO!!" I shouted. This time he did stop. Then he yanked out his knife again. "LIZZIE!!" he hollered, "it's time!" "T-t-time for what?" I said trembling.  
  
"Time to stop it now! Drop that knife!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "G- Gordo?" I asked. Then Paolo dropped to the ground and was dragged away.  
  
A/N: A longer chapter! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
"G-Gordo? What happened?" I asked him. I stared into his eyes hoping to hear an answer. "Shh. It's ok, Lizzie. I'll explain later," he replied softly, and then he started removing my ties. From around my ankles, then wrists, etc.  
  
Once I was released, I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. I started crying. I stood there for a while hugging him and crying on his shoulder. He held me tight to him, and tried to calm me down. I felt his hand on my head as he started stroking it, and he whispered, "Lizzie, it will be fine. You're all right now. Shh. It's ok." I felt so safe now. I was so scared before. I just kept holding on to Gordo.  
  
"Gordo?" I asked finally. "Yes." "I want to go home now." "Let's go find a room for you ok? Are you sure you're fine now?" "Yes, Gordo. I think so."  
  
He led me outside into daylight. He wrapped his arms around me as we walked. "Gordo? Where's Paolo? And what happened?" I asked. "I'll tell you once we get to the hotel," he replied, "I'm just glad you're safe now."  
  
At the hotel  
  
"A room with two beds, please," Gordo said to the front desk guy. "Mmhmm. Here is your key," he replied.  
  
"Gordo? How are you going to pay for this?" I asked him. He pulled a credit card out of his pocket. "Oh," I said.  
  
We walked into the elevator and went up to our room. He closed the door then I asked him, "What happened, Gordo?"  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Ok then. To make a long story short, I was on the plane and I sensed something wasn't right. I talked to the pilot about my concern, and surprisingly, he stopped at the nearest airport to let me off. Then I came back here and found the policemen. They said that they'd help me. I found you and they shot Paolo in the leg and he fell. Then they dragged him out and put him in prison I'm guessing," he said quickly.  
  
Oh.my.gosh. Gordo went through all this trouble for me. He saved my life. "Gordo?" I asked, "Thanks so much for what you did today. I truly mean it. I may have not been alive now if it weren't for you. You are such a good friend, Gordo." "Thanks. I'm just glad you're safe now. Are you ok, Lizzie, he didn't hurt you did he?" Gordo asked. His forehead was wrinkled as he gave me a concerned look.  
  
"Um, Gordo.I-I don't want to talk about that. All that matters now is that I'm here with you," I replied. I laid my head on the pillow.  
  
I started to get tired. Wait! What happened to mom and dad? "Where are my parents, Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Are they staying in this hotel?" "I dunno. Could you please find out though, because I want to talk to them." "Ok, Lizzie. You worry about that later. Just go to sleep now, ok. I'll find out where they are."  
  
He walked up to me and tucked me into bed. Then he kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, Lizzie," he said and smiled at me. Aw, he's so cute when he smiles. I smiled back. "Thanks again, Gordo. You're the best friend anyone could have," I said. He looked down at the floor and said, "I've got your back, McGuire."  
  
A/N: Ok, I probably won't be updating for a while since it's the holiday time. I probably will have the one or two chapters up this weekend though and then I'll be writing again sometime after the beginning of 2004. Have a happy holiday everyone! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
GORDO'S POV:  
I walked down the stairs to the front desk. "Hello, I was just wondering, are a Jo and Sam McGuire staying here? They're the parents of my best friend," I told the guy. "Let me see." he said, ".ah.yes! Here they are." "Thanks. What's their room number please?" I asked and he gave it to me. "Thanks," I said then ran back upstairs to see the McGuires.  
  
I gave a couple knocks on the door, and it slowly opened. Mr. McGuire was yawning but then was startled when he saw me.  
  
"Gordo?!" asked Mr. McGuire. "Hey, Mr. McGuire. Sorry to come so late, but I found Lizzie. She's doing ok," I replied. "She is! Oh thank, God!" he exclaimed. Then he turned his head and yelled, "Jo! Lizzie's fine. She's with Gordo." "What?" I heard Mrs. McGuire ask in a tired voice. "Come in, Gordo," said Mr. McGuire. "Thanks," I said.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo? Aren't you back to the U.S.?" asked Mrs. McGuire right as she saw me. "No, Mrs. McGuire, but I was. I found Lizzie and she's ok now." "You found her! What happened? Where is she now?" she asked.  
  
"Paolo kidnapped her. I got the police and we found where she was. She's in a room just a floor up," I explained, "and she's sleeping right now." "Well we'll have to see her first thing in the morning. Are you sure she's ok?" asked Mr. McGuire. "Yeah, she's fine. I better get back up there now and check on her," I replied. "Thanks so much, Gordo. We'll see you and Lizzie tomorrow," said Mrs. McGuire. I said my goodbyes and then went back upstairs towards my room.  
  
I stepped into the room slowly and was careful about the door. I didn't want to wake Lizzie if she was asleep. I walked to my bed, which was across from Lizzie's, and sat on it.  
  
Everything was quiet for a few moments, and then I heard a whimper from Lizzie. I turned my head towards her. She was so beautiful sleeping there. She was always beautiful. What would I have done if she was hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
  
I raised my head and looked up to the ceiling. I folded my hands and said a prayer of thanksgiving. "Thanks, God, for letting Lizzie be safe."  
  
I lowered my head then stared at Lizzie. How could Paolo even think about hurting her? She's so sweet. Lizzie's the last one to deserve anything like a kidnapping.  
  
I was so glad she was safe and here. I love her SO much. I have to tell her sometime, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? Then I'll be left feeling stupid.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Lizzie started to yell in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare. She suddenly sat up in bed and opened her eyes. She looked around the room in a state of confusion, and then when she looked at me, she jumped.  
  
"Gordo, I was having a nightmare about Paolo and he was hurting me and." she started to say, then broke out into tears. Lizzie buried her head in her hands. I got up and sat next to her. "It's ok, Lizzie," I said, "I'm here. I'll just be right here if you need me. If you have any more nightmares you let me know. Paolo's gone, he won't you hurt again... I wouldn't let him."  
  
"Thanks," she said in a shaky voice. "Do you want to talk about it, Lizzie, about your nightmare?" I asked. She leaned her head on my shoulder and said, "He was hurting me, Gordo. He came after me with the knife! A-A- and then." she started but then stopped. "Yes, Lizzie?" I asked encouraging her to go on.  
  
She waited a minute before continuing; "P-Paolo came after m-me and started to slash my throat, when you came in. And then, you t-t-tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop. Then he came after you and killed you. Then he continued on to kill me. It was awful, Gordo. And he didn't care. I didn't want you to be killed, Gordo!" and then she cried again.  
  
I wiped away her tears with my shirtsleeve. "I'm fine, Lizzie. I'm ok. You're here too. Paolo's not coming back, I promise. You'll be fine now." I told her.  
  
She got up, sat in my lap, and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm scared, Gordo. That nightmare scared me. I don't wanna think about Paolo again," she said almost in a whisper.  
  
She kissed me on the cheek, said goodnight, and then sank back into bed. I watched her until she fell asleep, and through the rest of the night. Her cheeks were tear-stained. How could Paolo do that to her? Why would anyone want to make Lizzie cry?  
  
A/N: Have a happy holiday everyone! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
I sat up and yawned. I looked over to Gordo's bed. Aw. He was sleeping in a sitting position. He was still in his regular clothes. He must have never changed to bedclothes.  
  
"Hey, Gordo!" I shook him. "Hmm?" he asked and gradually opened his eyes. "Lizzie, how are you? Did you sleep well? No more nightmares?" he asked quickly in a concerned tone.  
  
"Gordo, Gordo! Slow down! I'm doing fine, Gordo, and I slept well thank you, and no more nightmares for me!" I said. "What did you dream about then?" he asked. Uh..usually this question wouldn't bother me, but I had dreamt about Gordo. I don't know why, but I did. I thought about that night of the murder mystery party when Kate told me he liked me. It was all the same, except when we were on the steps and he was getting to leave. In the moment of awkward silence, he kissed me! And that vision kept rewinding, and then replaying over and over again in my mind. And the scary thing is, is that I didn't want the feeling to go away. "Lizzie," I told myself, "he's just your friend, your BEST friend, and that's all that he is. That's all you want him to be.right?"  
  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked me waving his hand in front of my face. "Yeah?." I then paused, remembering his question about last night's dreams. Then I blushed. "Oh, yeah," I continued, "I dreamt about Mrs. Ungermeyer being a pain." Aw. I just lied to Gordo.but I couldn't tell him what I really had a dream about. He would probably think I'm weird or something, I don't know. I would just be SO embarrassed to tell him about it. I was kind of confused myself.I didn't think I liked Gordo more than a friend. So why was I dreaming about him in that way?  
  
"What did you dream about, Gordo?" I asked staring at him. There was a long pause before he answered, "Oh, n-n-nothing. The same thing you were dreaming about b-b-basically. Mrs. Ungermeyer is scary, isn't she?" "Yeah, I know. And to think that she's our principal for the next four years!" I responded then continued, "at least she's not here anymore to boss us around." We both laughed and then started doing imitations of her. We cracked up laughing and flew down unto my bed.  
  
"You are SO funny, Gordo, you can imitate her so well!" I laughed out. Then Gordo who couldn't stop laughing finally managed to get out, "You're not bad yourself, McGuire!"  
  
When we finally stopped laughing, Gordo said, "Lizzie, we better go see your parents now. I found them yesterday." "Thanks, Gordo," I said. There was a long break of silence then I said, "Hey, Gordo, do you um, want to go looking around Rome today? We haven't gotten those adventures yet that I promised you." "Sure, that would be cool," he said, "you, me, adventures?" "Yep," I responded. "Sounds good," he finished then smiled at me.  
  
We got up from bed, got ready and then were on our way to my parents' room. I looked at Gordo numerous times, then blushed. All I could think about was last night's dream. Gordo and me kissing and together, the dream didn't fade from my mind. And the problem was.it felt so right.  
  
A/N: Have a happy holiday everyone! I'll be updating early in 2004. Wow. 2004? Where has this year gone by? Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
"Lizzie! Oh, honey, I love you SO much! You can't believe how much I missed you!" said my mom grasping a hold of me and giving me the hugest hug of my life. "I missed you too, honey. I was so worried!" said my dad, also giving me a hug.  
  
"Where's Matt mom?" I asked. "He's back here honey in the room. He's been quiet ever since you went missing," mom replied sincerely.  
  
"Matt?" I asked and I looked in the room and found him curled in the corner sleeping. "Matt, your sister's here!" mom said as she tried to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, "Yeah, mom?" he asked quietly. "Your sister's here, honey," mom said. "She is? Cool," he said. Then he saw me and gave a little smile and said, "Hi, Lizzie. I'm glad you're ok." Aw. He wasn't totally happy that I was gone. "Thanks," I replied.  
  
"Honey? There's something we need to tell you," dad said then looked at mom who gave him an irritated look. "Sam! She just went through all the trauma of being kidnapped! We shouldn't have to tell her now!" mom whispered, although kind of loudly because I heard her.  
  
I was confused. What did they need to tell me? Was it important? They weren't liked getting a divorce were they? No. They seemed happy. Were they having a baby? No. They didn't want any more kids.or did they? Maybe we were moving or something. I would hope not, but I NEEDED TO FIND OUT NOW!!!!! Or else it would bug me forever.  
  
"Mom? What is it? What do you need to tell me?" I asked. I gave a glance to Gordo to see if who knew anything, but he only shrugged. "Oh. It can WAIT honey," she said emphasizing the word "wait" probably for my dad. She gave him a look that probably meant, "don't tell her."  
  
"Mom, it's ok. I want to know or otherwise I'll be wondering. Please," I said and gave her my sad eyes look. She hesitated but then said, "Ok, honey, just don't freak out." I nodded for her to continue.  
  
She looked up at Gordo who was standing there in curiosity. "Gordo? Would you mind stepping out of the room for a minute, please?" she asked. "Ok, Mrs. McGuire," he said and walked out the door.  
  
My mom grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Lizzie. I'm so glad you're back. I missed you and if Paolo hurt you in ANY way you let me know, and I'll go to the prison and pull him out and give him what he deserves for hurting MY baby," she said. Ok. Where was mom getting at now? What was her point?  
  
"Well, I'm glad everything's ok now," she said. Obviously she was dragging her feet as long as she could before she got to the real news. My parents seemed to do that sometimes.  
  
"Now to the point." she started. FINALLY. "You are a twin," she said. "No, duh," I thought. We ALL knew this was right. "Mom, how else do you think I got misinterpreted at Isabella?" I asked.  
  
"No, no, honey.I mean that you and Isabella are twins by birth. Sisters," she said. My jaw dropped open. I wasn't expecting THAT. She MUST to be kidding me. "M-m-mom!!!! OH.MY.GOSH!!!!!" I yelled, "You CAN'T be serious!"  
  
"Honey, I am, and I'm sorry that I never told you before. I tried to erase my mistake, but I should've realized you would find out," she said. "Mom! Do you see how my life is affected now? How can Isabella be my.sister?" I asked. It didn't seem right. It seemed unbelievable.  
  
"Your father and I were young. We didn't know what to do. We weren't thinking. I didn't want two daughters, but I didn't want an abortion. So, I gave Isabella up for adoption. I love you and I'm so sorry, Lizzie. Please forgive my mistake," she said slowly.  
  
I looked down at the ground. My eyes started watering up. Isabella and I were.sisters? Twins? I couldn't believe it. I started walking slowly away from my mom. She kept on repeating "sorry, sorry," over and over again. I stopped in my tracks and ran back to my mom. I hugged her and cried my eyes out. "I love you, Mom! But why didn't you ever tell me before?" I asked. "I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to know the mistake I made," she said, "I'm SO sorry for what I've done. Do you forgive me?" "I-I think so. L-l-let.g-give me some time to think about it," I said and walked out the door.  
  
I wiped away my tears and looked at Gordo. I tried to hide away my feelings like nothing happened but Gordo caught me. "Lizzie? Are you ok?" he asked. I tried to keep in my tears when I said, "I'm fine, Gordo.th-th- thanks." "Hey, Gordo?" I asked, "Let's go look around Rome, ok?" "Fine with me," he responded.  
  
We walked outside into the front of the building. Normally if I was still with Paolo, I probably would've been sneaking out and then we'd go onto his motorcycle. I trusted Paolo.did I screw up. This time I was with Gordo strolling around Rome. We weren't sneaking out, and he didn't own any transportation except for our feet. Those work!  
"Want to go to the Trevi fountain AGAIN, Lizzie? We never revisited it.er.at least I never did!" "Ok, Gordo." We walked over to it, and it was beautiful. "Aw, Gordo! It's shining so bright. It looks especially nice and clear today. It's so beautiful," I said. "Yes, you are," said Gordo. Hey- hey. WAIT??? Where have I heard that before, and did Gordo say what I thought he did?!  
  
"Wait a second, Gordo. WHAT did you say?" I asked glancing at him. He turned red and stuttered, "I-I-I s-said that the FOUNTAIN is beautiful. T-t- the the fountain. Yeah, that's it. I was a-a-agreeing with y-y-you. The fountain is beautiful," he said once again. Ok. Why is Gordo acting weird? If I heard what he said, he must.no. Uh-uh. No, that can't be it. I must have heard wrong.  
  
"Hey, Gordo? I just gotta cool idea. Let's go up to the rooftop and look at the sunset! It must be beautiful from there," I said dreamily. "O-ok, yeah, let's go," he said and off we went.  
  
A/N: I'm back! Wow, 2004 is here. I hope everyone had a great holiday! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story or the song in this chapter. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
GORDO'S POV:  
Ok. So here we were on the rooftop.where she had given me the kiss. We were looking at the sunset. At least, LIZZIE was looking at the sunset. I had more focus on Lizzie than on the colors in the sky.  
  
Then I heard some music start up. The slow version of "What Dreams are Made of." Lizzie looked over. "Don't look at ME," I said. "What do you mean, Gordo? I wanted to ask if you.wanted to dance with me. I mean, you know that I HAVE had practice and that I don't want to get rusty now since I know," she said quickly. "Ok.I um, don't mind if you sing either, 'cuz you don't want to forget that," I said. I said THAT? Ok. "Ok, Gordo, but I don't mind if YOU sing, 'cuz I've never heard you sing before, and I need a male voice for this song," she said. Me? SING?  
  
"Uh, Lizzie? I'm not so sure about that one," I said shaking my head. "Aw, c'mon, Gordo. Make me happy, and TRY. At least TRY for your best friend," she said and batted her eyelashes, "P-l-e-a-s-e!" "Ok, Lizzie. Just don't laugh," I said and than I started to sing: "Have you ever s-s- seen such a beautiful night?" I croaked out. AHH! Was that me?  
  
"I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright," sang Lizzie. She sang SO beautifully. I could listen to her sing all day and still want more.  
  
"When I see you smile and I go, oh, oh, oh, I never want to miss this, 'cuz in my heart I know what this is," I SANG this time. I did sound a little better surprisingly.  
  
"Hey now, hey now, This is what dreams are made of..," we sang together. It felt weird but I liked singing with Lizzie. It was cool dancing too. Lizzie was good at this, but wait a sec.she had to be to appear at the IMVA'S.  
  
"This is what dreams are made of," we finished singing. Lizzie smiled and stared at me. "You sing great, Gordo! You NEVER told me you could sing!" she exclaimed. She seemed amazed. I was too. I didn't know I could sing; I never really tried.  
"Let's try dancing again, Gordo, please. I like to dance. It's fun," she said, so we danced again. I gazed into her eyes. They sparkled.  
  
"Gordo? Are you ok? Am I ok? There's not something on my face is there?" she asked. "No, you're perfect," I said simply.and what I said was true, and I meant it. It was paining me not having her know how I felt. "Thanks," she replied and looked at me and our eyes met and locked. I gave a smile and she looked down towards the ground and blushed.  
  
Oh my gosh was she pretty. I needed to let her know how I felt about her. Maybe tonight was the night.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed letting go of me and pointing at the fireworks. "Aren't they so cool!" she said all excited.  
  
"They are cool.um, Lizzie?" I asked. "Yeah, Gordo," she said. "There's something I have to tell you," I said. "Spill. What is it, Gordo? Are you doing ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Lizzie," I said. We both looked up at the stars. Here's my chance. Then it came out, "Lizzie, I.I love you."  
  
A/N: Aw, wasn't that an awesome ending to the chapter? I love that part. What will Lizzie's reaction be? Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
What did Gordo just say? Did he say, "I love you"? I couldn't believe it. Kate told me that he liked me, but I didn't believe it. He could've just said, "I like you a lot," but he said, "I love you." The words played in my mind for a few minutes, but the silence seemed like hours. I could feel myself blushing. He had a shocked looked on his face like he couldn't believe what he said. How did he get the courage to say that? What should I tell him?  
  
"Wow, Gordo. I-I don't quite know what to say, but I-I-I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm sorry, Gordo, but I don't know if I feel the same way about you. You're a good friend and all, the BESTEST friend ANYONE could have, but I." I said.  
  
Gordo's face fell down to the ground. "I need to think about it," I said. Immediately I felt bad for Gordo. I felt kind of guilty. But if I had said, "Yes, I love you too," I would have been messing with his heart.  
  
He looked up at my face and said, "Lizzie, think about what I said. No matter how long it takes you to realize your feelings, I'll always be here when you're ready. I'll wait for you, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Oh, great. Now I really felt bad. I swear I saw tears in his eyes, but I hoped that that wasn't the case. Maybe I was imagining? I hoped so. I didn't want my best friend to be sad, but yet, I wasn't ready to have that kind of a relationship with Gordo. I didn't even know if I liked him or not. I mean, I knew I liked him.but more than that.I wasn't sure. I never EVER before in my life pictured going out with him and having him as my boyfriend. It was a weird thought.  
  
GORDO'S POV:  
Gordo. You blew it. You should've NEVER told her that. I had no idea how I let those words come out. I thought about telling her in my mind, how pretty she was and how much I loved her, but I never thought I'd get it in me to actually SAY it to her face. I knew it. She's never going to be mine. We're only going to be friends. Hopefully still friends.she seems a little irritated about what I said. Stupid, stupid, Gordo.  
  
But wait. WHY did she kiss me? Why did she kiss me on the rooftop if she had no love for me? Even if she loved me like a brother, sisters don't kiss their brothers like that. I'm sure of it. I can't see her kissing Matt like that. That would be gross! If I had the strength in me, I would've asked her.but I couldn't.  
  
My heart hurt and I felt bad, and a little embarrassed. She didn't feel the same way about me. NOW what do I do? I feel still that we can't be friends in the same way ever again.not with her knowing what my feelings are about her.  
  
We were still in the midst of silence when Lizzie started to leave. I didn't know what to say to her.  
  
A/N: Ok. Something strange has gone on with my story ever since I've started posting it. It won't do the (whatcha call them?) ellipses. I am using Microsoft word. If any of you have a tip for me or have had this problem before and fixed it, let me know. Thanx a bunch. It just doesn't look right, ya know? It only shows up as a period! Ah, computers. Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
I walked away, and I was surprised but Gordo didn't follow me. I dragged myself downstairs into my room.or.Gordo's and my room. I ran to my bed and flopped down onto it. Lizzie, you will not cry. LIZZIE! You will NOT cry! But the tears still came. They rushed down my cheeks and onto my pillow.  
  
Let me think this over. Gordo.loves me. HE loves ME. And what should I do about it? Or what SHOULD I have done about it? What were my feelings for him? I didn't want to think about it. I wanted my old Gordo back.and my old life. I was sure that's what I wanted. Finding out so much so fast was too hard.  
  
My whole trip and everything that had happened to me so far, was unbelievable. Paolo kidnapped me, Gordo saved me, I found out that I'm Isabella's twin sister, and that.Gordo loves me. Too much for my brain if you ask me. Something in my heart felt deadened, and I wasn't sure what it was. I wasn't sure what was missing.  
  
I heard a couple knocks on the door. It was probably, Gordo. I rose up from my bed, dried my tears and answered it.  
  
"Lizzie!" a voice exclaimed. "Isabella! Oh my gosh!" I said and ran and gave her a hug. We stood there hugging each other and crying in the hall until finally I asked, "Why don't you come in?" Reunited. This time, we were sisters.  
  
ISABELLA'S POV:  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while, Lizzie. I can't believe the news, can you? I can't believe we're sisters!" I cried out. "Neither can I," replied Lizzie, "going to Rome and finding out that you have an identical twin is weird enough, but finding out that she is your long lost sister, is way freaky." "Way, way, freaky," I agreed.  
  
Now, I didn't know what to do with my career. What would Lizzie do? "Lizzie. What am I to do about my singing career? I don't know. And have you made up your decision to come and sing with me?" I asked. "I have no idea.I forgot all about making up my mind. Just so many things have changed lately," she said in a shaky voice.  
  
A knock was on the door. "I'll get that, Lizzie," I said rushing up to the door and opening it. "Hello, Gordo? You're staying here?" I asked in surprise. Than a thought came to mind. Oh la la! It MUST be love! "Yep, but not for long probably," he said in a tired, depressed voice. I looked at his face and something wasn't right. He didn't look in a happy spirit. I knew something especially was wrong when he walked right past Lizzie without saying a word. Lizzie looked tense and backed away from him, and not once looking at his face. It was like Gordo hadn't even entered the room.  
  
Did they have a fight or something? Time for my plan of action. Gordo went to leave the room but I stood in the doorway. "No, no, no, no. This will not do. Something's not right here. Would you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.  
  
Immediately Gordo's face started getting a little red and he said, "N- n-nothing's going on here. Absolutely everything is FINE." Sure. Everything's fine.nuh-uh.  
  
"Lizzie. I'm your sister, you can tell me what's going on here," I demanded. Gordo's jaw dropped open and he stared at me, then Lizzie, then me again. "You're joking about the sister thing, right?" he asked. Lizzie hadn't told him? "Si. We are sisters, Lizzie and I. We just found out," I replied. "W-w-what are you going to do?" he asked in shock. Lizzie finally spoke, "That's what we're trying to figure out."  
  
A/N: Oh, I feel sorry for Gordo in the last chapter. Being all heart broken. I know what that feels like. Keep on reviewing! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Have a great day! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
When morning came, we went to my mom and dad's room. We had made our decision with a night's deliberation and some forced help from Gordo. Isabella insisted that he'd be there in the room to help us make the right choice.  
  
Last night was hard when Isabella left. Gordo and I hardly said anything to each other. I was so much in shock about what he said that I couldn't do much or say much, but think about what he said. Kate had told me that Gordo liked me, but it's a different thing hearing it from Gordo. That's all I could think about.  
  
Isabella knocked on the door, and my mom answered. "Oh! My two babies! Come in!" she exclaimed very happy to see us. We grabbed a seat on the bed. "Your dad will be back soon.he went to go get something to eat. Matt went with him. I told him to get room service because that would be nicer, but he insisted on going out to a restaurant," she said shaking her head. "What about you Mrs. Mc...uh, mama? Why didn't you go with them?" asked Isabella. That word she just said stung me. It rang in my brain. She called MY mom "mama." I guess this would take some getting used to.  
  
"Oh I just called room service and they delivered my food. I didn't feel like going out this morning," she said. "How's Gordo?" she asked me. Oh. Gordo. Hmm. Well, he just told me that he LOVED me and I told him I don't feel the same and he told me that he'd wait for my feelings to change and I didn't know what to think after that and now we are not speaking to each other!  
  
"Oh, he's doing great, mom," I replied in an attempted cheerful tone. "Honey, is something wrong? You don't sound very happy. Did you and Gordo have a...fight?" she asked looking all concerned. Oh goody. Why do parents always sense something is wrong and why are they usually right? They just want to snoop, snoop, and snoop some more.  
  
I tried to hide my feelings inside and said, "E-e-everything's doing fine with me and Gordo. We're the best of friends as always. I-I-I'm very happy, n-n-nothing's wrong." I hoped I sounded convincing. Isabella glanced at me. "Lizzie. I know something's wrong. Tell me," she demanded in a nice tone. Isabella looked uncomfortable and said, "Mama, can I talk to Lizzie for a minute please?" "Ok, honey," she said and went into another room.  
  
"Lizzie. Why do you not tell your mom what happened?" she asked. Didn't she get it? "Isabella. I don't tell my mom everything. I only tell her what I feel like is her business," I said rather rudely I discovered after it came out. "All your mom wants to do is help you, and give you a listening ear for your problems. I have been waiting all my life for a mom to share my thoughts with and get advice. Take the advantage or should I say blessing of having a mom to talk to," she said. "I do talk to her, but this is hard to talk about what Gordo said to me," I said. I felt my face starting to get hot. I didn't want Isabella telling me what to do and being a normal sister. "I don't wanna talk about it OK!!!!" I yelled. "Ok. That's fine. Are you ready to tell your mom our decision?" she asked. I gulped and nodded.  
  
"Mama!" she asked. My mom came and she sat down near us. "Yes, dears?" she asked. Isabella nodded towards me to speak. "W-w-we have something to tell you. W-we made our decision," I said.  
  
A/N: Keep on reviewing! C'mon, please review! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are only going to be three more chapters left I think so please let me know if you like it so far. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Thanx to all my reviewers! Have a great day! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
"M-m-mom," I started in a shaky voice, "I-I-I'm leaving." My mom's eyes started tearing up and then she looked at the wall then at me. Her eyes were widened and her mouth opened and gave a little gasp.  
  
"Leaving the U.S.? Are you sure that's what you want?" she asked and stared into my eyes. Oh my gosh! "No, no, no, Mom! I don't want to LEAVE the U.S., I want to RETURN to the U.S.!" I said quickly in shock. She thought that I was leaving my country? My school? My friends? My home? I didn't have the courage to do THAT.  
  
Mom's face cleared up as if in a sense of relief. Now it was Isabella's turn to speak up: "I'm coming with you. I don't want to loose the family I just found, and I figure that maybe I could continue my singing career in America."  
  
"You want to move with us?" Mom asked and looked astonished but happy, "You'd give up your singing career here to come with us?"  
  
"Si, that's no problem, right?" asked Isabella. "No, honey, I'm just so happy that you'll be coming home with us!" my mom exclaimed. I felt sad. I knew that a lot of changes were going to take place. I felt sick in my stomach. My life wouldn't be normal anymore. Would people keep following me because my sister was someone famous? Like when I dated Frankie Muniz? Well, I already had my life smashed because I was misinterpreted as an Italian pop star. I should've guessed right from the start that my life was no longer, "normal." Think about the next issue. I had spent all of my years so far with a doofy younger brother and no other siblings. I finally find out that I have a twin sister that's now going to be living with us, come to my school, and probably hang out with my friends. NO I was not sure that's what I wanted, but that's what I was getting. My life was going to change, but I was not sure it was for the better. Stop it Lizzie! You sound selfish; stop it right now! Be happy.  
  
"Now I'll have THREE teenagers in the house!" my mom laughed, "What about Gordo?"  
  
Hmm. What ABOUT Gordo? "Mom, you know he's coming back too," I said. Of course he was coming back. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I didn't know. I didn't know what about Gordo. I didn't know my feelings for Gordo. All I knew was that'd be a LONG trip home.  
  
A/N: Keep on reviewing! C'mon, please review! Please let me know whatcha think of my story. Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There are only going to be two more chapters left I think so please let me know if you like it so far. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Thanx to all my reviewers! Have a great day! :-) 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: I know the chapters are short, but I will update them very quickly! Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
LIZZIE'S POV:  
  
That morning I packed everything that I owned into my suitcases and got ready to leave Roma, the Eternal City! I am SO tired, because I didn't sleep so well last night. I couldn't really fall asleep. My mind was on the person who was sleeping in the bed next to me. This whole thing boggled my mind and I kept tossing and turning in my bed and shedding some tears. He was basically the only person in my thoughts since he told me that he loved me. That's all I thought about and THINK about and it's getting on my nerves! I'm SO confused...I don't know what I should do. We can't remain in silence forever. I don't know yet what I feel for him. Gordo was my best friend, we have to talk again. It will be sad if we don't. I figured I'd have to say something, cause Gordo's kind of quiet about these things sometimes. But then again I don't know...I don't know if I know him anymore.  
  
I looked over at Gordo packing his clothes silently. He never looked up once. I hated this! Why weren't we speaking to each other? I tried to hold back the tears but it was useless. I think I broke Gordo's heart. That was the last thing I wanted to do, but I didn't know what to tell him. I still don't know quite what my feelings for him are, except that I know that I feel SO bad for him...  
  
"G-G-Gordo?" I stuttered. I touched his shoulder. He raised his head but didn't look at me. "Yeah," he muttered. What was wrong? "G-Gordo, we need to talk about this. I hate it with us not talking to each other! And stop looking down! Please look at me and show that you're listening!" I kind of shouted.  
  
Gordo STILL didn't look at me. Did he hate me? I started sniffling and crying. The tears rolled down my cheeks, and along with it my mascara. But WHO cares? NOT me! Gordo and me weren't friends anymore! Nothing else mattered anymore. I hated the world. I started to run to the door but I was stopped by Gordo who grabbed my arm. "Lizzie, I'm sorry. Just please don't cry," he said softly. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were teary. "Gordo, NO! I'M sorry. I'm so sorry," I sobbed, "Let's be friends again, please! I HATE not talking to each other...it makes me sad."  
  
"Ok," he said. I gave him a hug then stepped back. "Friends?" I asked. "Friends," he replied. Good. That's the way it SHOULD be.  
  
I gathered the rest of my things and put them in my suitcase. I was actually getting ready to leave Rome. ROME. In some way Gordo and I DID have an adventure there, but not quite what I had suspected. To think that Kate was right? Actually she was fairly right.  
  
I ran over to the window and looked outside at everything that was out there. Gordo joined me. "So, McGuire. Are you ready to leave The Eternal City?" he asked and laughed. "I dunno. I think I'll miss it, but I think I'm ready to go home," I said and smiled at him. "Well, all we have to look forward to is Miss Ungermeyer," I said and wrinkled my eyebrows. "I can't wait," he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The plane leaves tonight and I'm going with it back home. Gordo and I were friends again, so it seemed it should be good. I should be happy, right? But then why do I feel like something's missing?  
  
A/N: So, what did ya think of this chapter? I like the ending of this chapter. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think of this story so far. I really appreciate it!! This is very close to the end, so I really want to know what you think of it. If you have read it and haven't reviewed yet, please do cuz I don't want to feel like not many people read this. Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far. I love you all. The more I get input the faster the next chapter will appear. Thanx to all my reviewers! Have a great day! :-)  
  
To: essychi: Yes, this is a L/G fic. I'm so happy you like it!!  
  
P.S. I hope that all of you like the ending, which will be the next chapter. I'm kinda worried that nobody will...I hope not! Have a fab day everybody. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: Wow, sorry for the wait...it took me a while to update. Sorry. As usual, this chapter isn't long either. (I really do try for long chapters) It's short and sweet. Hope you enjoy this story.  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
GORDO'S POV:  
  
Ok. Here we are. Boarding on the plane leaving Rome. Much more adventure than I had anticipated. Someone new was coming back with the McGuires...Isabella. Lizzie had been kidnapped by Paolo and then by the grace of God turned out fine. I stared at Lizzie. Gosh, was she beautiful.  
  
"Gordo! Here are our seats. You sit there and I sit here," said Lizzie cheerfully. Don't know why, but it seemed like she was faking it. We claimed our seats and I looked at Lizzie. She seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie! What you thinking about?" I asked. Her face turned a little red. It took I while before she answered, "Oh, n-n-nothing, Gordo." "Lizzie, c'mon, if it's that Paolo guy, you're fine, I'll protect you...I promise," I said. She smiled and said, "Thanks, Gordo."  
  
She picked up her CD player and put on her headphones. After a couple minutes, I asked her what she was listening to. "Hey, Lizzie? What's that?" I asked. "Oh this? I'm listening to Isabella's music," she said. "Wanna listen with me?" she asked and handed me the right ear of her headphones. We put our heads together and listened. The music sounded cool, but I was more concentrated on Lizzie. She smelled nice (as usual). She started singing and I looked at her lips moving with the words. She glanced at me and must've seen me, and she started laughing. She pulled off the headphones and asked, "What's up, Gordo? Why are you looking at me like that? Have I lost my singing voice?"  
  
"No, you're perfect. You just look nice today, that's all," I said. I'm not sure what she'll say to that. "Thanks, Gordo. You look nice too," she said and smiled at me.  
  
Suddenly I got whacked with a pillow. "Hey!" I laughed and grabbed the pillow that was by my seat. I hit her and she hit me and then I hit her back. "HEY!" yelled Mr. McGuire, "STOP IT YOU TWO BEFORE YOU GET THROWN OFF THE PLANE!" We stopped and Lizzie laughed at me. "What?" I asked. Why was she laughing this time? It didn't matter; I like it when she laughs.  
  
"Your hair is a mess!" she laughed. "Yours isn't exactly perfect either, Ms. McGuire," I said back to her. She laughed some more.  
  
Suddenly everything was silent. She looked at me in a serious face and said, "Hey, Gordo. I just wanna tell you thanks again for saving me." "No problem, McGuire," I said. I was still very angry about what Paolo had done to Lizzie. I'm surprised that she didn't suffer more physiological damage. At least, I hoped that she hadn't. The incident was obviously still on her mind. She smiled.  
  
Lizzie laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on top of hers. At least we were friends again, but I still wasn't sure if I should've told her my feelings. Everything I told her though, was true. I wondered if we would ever be more than just friends. I will always be there for her no matter what; her feelings just need to be more. I wish I knew what her feelings were, but I don't think I should ask her.  
  
I felt Lizzie grab my hand and she squeezed it gently. I squeezed back. She kept holding my hand. "Gordo," she said gently, "I love you."  
  
***********THE END************  
  
A/N: Ok, I know I'm not supposed to write in the middle, but here is another possible addition to the ending if you weren't quite satisfied with that one. I can't decide which I like better. Here it is:  
  
*********************************  
I couldn't believe what Lizzie had just said. I felt...so happy. She felt the same way about me and I wasn't sure what to say next. She laid her head on my shoulder and I slowly put my arm around her. Then I laid my head on top of hers. Now, EVERTHING was absolutely perfect.  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: There it is, the ending to my story. Pick whichever part you like better. The one with the addition or without, I just couldn't decide which one I liked better. The one without the addition is the original planned end from the beginning. I really hope that y'all love the ending as much as I do. I'm really sad to see this story end, ya know, it's sad posting the last chapter. :'( But, I hope you liked it. I wanna say thanx to all of my reviewers.  
  
Elf Faith: Thanx so much for your great reviews! You're my first reviewer.  
  
Ambiecat88: Thanx!! Your reviews were awesome! Hey, I really like your "Paolo's Revenge" fic. It's really cool and I hope you update it soon. Thanx again.  
  
Essychi: It ended up being L/G! Thanx for keeping with me even though I left all of those cliffhangers and stuff. Thanx for the reviews!  
  
HilaryDuffMetamorphosis: Thanx soooo much!! Hey, I just noticed this morning that you updated your fic "I Can't Tell You." Thanx much for updating it!! Thanx for your awesome reviews and for adding me and my story to your favs. I really appreciate your nice reviews!  
  
I3itterSweet: Thanx for your review!!  
  
Starlitestarbrite2: Thanx for reviewing!!  
  
Lolita Banks: Thanx for your reviews!! I'm glad that you like my story and I really like your reviews. Sorry that I ended at this chapter, and I really hope that you like the ending. If I were to write more, it would have to be a sequel. I hafta say that if people do wanna sequel, than I will write more. This story still might keep going...  
  
Mr-random-guy: Thanx sooo much for your inspirational reviews!!! They really made me very happy. They were totally awesome!!!  
  
Ok, ok, I know all of this wasn't necessary, but I just wanted to say thanx. I hope that you all loved the ending. This is the end of my first Lizzie fanfic. Hey, my first try at a fanfic period. Please review and tell me what you thought about it and if you think maybe I should start a sequel... Please review! Thanx soooo much and have a great day!!!! :-) 


End file.
